A power converter such as an AC/DC converter includes a cooling device that cools down a plurality of electronic components including a heat generating electronic component, and an example of such a cooling device is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
The cooling device of Patent Document 1 has an electronic component such as a substrate or a semiconductor device mounted on an upper surface of a planar heat sink and a plurality of plate-shaped cooling fins formed on a lower surface of the heat sink. Moreover, a chamber is connected to the heat sink, and cooling air is blown from a blower fan disposed in the chamber to a plurality of ventilation channels between the cooling fins.
A blast port of the blower fan is disposed to oppose a ventilation port that communicates with the plurality of ventilation channels of the heat sink, and the chamber has a larger projection area than a projection area having at least one of a projected shape of the blast port of the blower fan and a projected shape of the ventilation port of the heat sink in the opposing direction. Due to this, the device of Patent Document 1 allows a sufficient amount of cooling air flowing to the ventilation port of the heat sink to be secured with a blower fan having small capacity, whereby the heated semiconductor device mounted on the heat sink can be cooled down efficiently.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-329253